Breaking The News'
by badly-knitted
Summary: Bikky and Carol find out about Ryo and Dee's clandestine wedding. Sequel to my fics 'Crazy' and 'All Good Things…
**Title:** Breaking The News - Sequel to 'All Good Things…'

 **Author:** badly_knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Bikky and Carol find out about Ryo and Dee's clandestine wedding.

 **Word Count:** 1367

 **Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'All That Glitters'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky was home from spring break and happy to see both his girlfriend and his rather unorthodox family. He had so much to tell Ryo and Carol, and by default Dee as well since his foster father's boyfriend was the one driving, that he barely shut up all the way back to the apartment Ryo and Dee now shared.

It wasn't until they were unloading his luggage from the trunk of Dee's car that Bikky noticed it, a glimmer of gold on Ryo's left hand.

"Are you wearing a ring?"

"Um, yes?" Ryo blushed, ducking his head and looking oddly sheepish.

"I got one too," Dee smirked, grabbing one of Bikky's bags and hoisting it over his shoulder.

Carol looked from Dee to Ryo and back again, then squeeed so loudly everyone on the block must have heard. Ryo's blush grew deeper and Dee's smirk got wider, until Carol got over her initial delight and slapped them both. Hard.

"When were you planning on telling us? And why weren't we invited?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend's surrogate parents.

"Um…" Ryo, typically, seemed lost for words.

"We were gonna tell you when we got in, but the house ape kinda spoiled that plan by being observant for once." Dee scowled up at Bikky, who now towered over him by a good ten centimetres.

"Who're you calling an ape, you perv?"

"Can we please just talk about this inside?" Ryo asked a little plaintively.

"Sure, babe." Dee pointedly turned his back on Bikky and set off up the stoop, Ryo right behind him, leaving Bikky and Carol to bring up the rear with the last bits and pieces of luggage.

.

OoOoO

.

Once Dee had let them into his top floor apartment and Bikky's bags had been dumped in his room, the four of them settled themselves on the sofa and floor, Carol staring at Ryo and Dee, still looking torn between excitement and annoyance.

"Would someone mind tellin' me what's goin' on?" Bikky asked after they'd been sitting in silence for several minutes, sipping the homemade lemonade Ryo had served them.

"The rings," Carol told him.

"What about them?"

Carol rolled her eyes. Apparently some of Ryo's airheadedness must have rubbed off on Bikky over the years since Ryo first took him in. "They're wedding rings, Bikky. Ryo and Dee got married without inviting us!"

Bikky blinked. "You actually married that perv?" He stared incredulously at Ryo while jabbing a finger in Dee's direction. "Are you nuts?"

"Yes. No. I mean I'm not nuts, but yes, I married Dee. We were already living together," Ryo replied, sounding a bit defensive. "Who else would I marry?"

"Well, I'm happy for you both." Carol had always been a staunch supporter of Ryo and Dee's relationship, even back in the days when Dee was still trying to get a relationship with his flighty partner off the ground. "I think it's wonderful that you're married, I just want to know why Bikky and I weren't invited."

"Hey, leave me out of the wedding party… oof!" Carol had jabbed her elbow into Bikky's stomach and was now glaring at him.

"You better not mean that, Victor Goldman!" Carol only ever used her boyfriend's given name when she was mad at him. As diminutive as she now was beside Bikky, she could still intimidate him with ease and the boy was quick to apologise.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Really!"

"You weren't invited because nobody was," Ryo explained in that way he had of not really explaining anything.

"Huh?" Bikky was used to being baffled by his foster father, but even so, he was puzzled by Ryo's statement. "How can you have a wedding without inviting anyone?"

"They eloped! That's so romantic!" Carol looked as if she might start squeeeing again at any moment.

"Sort of, I guess," Ryo admitted. "We were both due some vacation time and Dee suggested we go to Vegas because while we were there we could get married at one of the wedding chapels. I told him it was a crazy idea, but…" Ryo shrugged awkwardly. "It kinda made a weird sort of sense. Even though we still have to keep it a secret from the people we work with, _we_ know we're married and that's really all that matters."

Dee nodded. "If, God forbid, anything bad should happen to either of us, we have the security of a marriage certificate we can show so no one can tell us we don't have the right to make decisions for each other. Not that it's ever gonna come to that," he added hastily. "We've got each other's backs at work, so we'll be fine."

"You'd better be." Bikky scowled at both men. "'Cause if anything bad happens to either of you, I won't be happy." That was about as close as he'd ever get to admitting how much he cared about Dee.

"So, was it a beautiful wedding? Did you get photos?" Carol wanted to know.

"Yes, we got photos. You really think I'm gonna miss a chance to get pics of Ryo all done up in his finest? The photographer was practically drooling and I couldn't blame her one bit. He looked hot!"

"It wasn't me she was looking at," Ryo objected it, "it was you!"

"It was both of you," Carol decided, putting an end to the argument before it could really get underway. She was looking at the photo album Ryo had just handed her. "You both look gorgeous!"

Bikky leant over her shoulder to take a look. "I don't see what's so special, they both wear suits for work half the time anyway."

"Says the guy who's never worn a suit in his life!" Carol shook her head, her voice full of warmth and affection for her younger boyfriend. "The chapel's lovely, very elegant, don't you think, Bikky?"

"I suppose. At least it's not all hearts and doves and those cupid things. I'd have thought Dee would've gone for the whole Elvis Presley thing though; it's so kitsch it's almost cool."

"As if!" Dee snorted disparagingly. "Ryo deserved something classy and tasteful."

"So, did ya hit the casinos after?"

"Of course! You can't go to Vegas and not gamble at all. Came out a few grand ahead in the end, but we mostly stayed in our room. We had a hot tub!" Dee winked at Carol. "That's the kind of luxury we don't see every day; it had to be made the most of."

Ryo laughed. "We spent so much time in that thing we looked like a couple of prunes half the time. It was nice though, lazing in the water, sipping champagne…" He trailed off with a goofy smile as he thought about it. "Maybe we should go back for our anniversary."

"Ah, dammit, Ryo, now you've spoiled the surprise!"

"Ryo turned to look at his husband, frowning. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I booked us in for our anniversary week before we left. Same room."

"You did?"

"Yep!"

"Dee!"

For once, it wasn't Dee who did the pouncing. From the expression on his face, what could be seen of it, he definitely wasn't complaining.

Carol tugged at Bikky's arm. "C'mon, let's leave them alone. As much fun as this has been, I'd like to have you all to myself for a while; they probably won't even notice we've gone anyway."

Bikky was only too happy to get away from the sight of two grown men making out like teenagers on the sofa. If he hadn't already been scarred for life that would have done the trick. Scrambling to his feet, he let Carol lead him to his room, thoughtfully situated at the opposite end of the apartment from the room Ryo shared with Dee. He wondered whose idea that had been. Not that he cared, he was just glad someone had been sensible enough to arrange the apartment that way. The door closed behind them and the key turned in the lock with a muted click.

Back on the sofa, Ryo smiled against Dee's lips. His little family were all together again and it was perfect.

.

The End


End file.
